


一个发生在我农场的奇迹

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 我简直不敢相信





	一个发生在我农场的奇迹

[ ](http://www.lofter.com/blog/yellowth#)

我简直不敢相信。我保证接下来的内容全部都是真实的，已经有无数人见证了这个奇迹。

我是一个瑞克城内的小农场主，生产着你们常见的，那种肉黄色的“莫蒂的鸡鸡”。然而在某一个周六的下午，奇迹发生了。

我的好友瑞克医生，一天在我的农场里拜访的时候，信手从一边的莫蒂身上摘下了一只鸡鸡。然而当他剥开鸡鸡的包皮，准备食用时，竟然发现这个鸡鸡呈现出粉嫩的柔滑光泽——它是粉色的！

“多么柔软和美好的口感啊！”瑞克向我称赞道，“即使是皇家鸡鸡也不会有这么柔嫩幼滑的体验了！”

我们随后又剥开了这个莫蒂周围的其他莫蒂的鸡鸡，然而出人意料，竟然只有六只鸡鸡是粉红色的。

这，就是皇家莫蒂鸡鸡。

 

****为什么要称作皇家莫蒂鸡鸡？** **

在我的农场里，即使是每一只普通莫蒂鸡鸡都产自美国西海岸的绝佳地理位置，保证每一只莫蒂受到了良好的光照条件。可爱的小莫蒂们长到了14岁就会由我和我勤劳的工作人员将他们的鸡鸡摘下，送到零售商的手中制作成你所能够买到的任何副食品。

然而皇家莫蒂鸡鸡，这个上帝赐予我的优质品种，在每一批莫蒂鸡鸡中只占有3%~4%的比率。它粉嫩、柔软，在自然的雨水中尽情嬉戏，一切都是那么天然而纯真。让我们来想象一下你捧着一只皇家莫蒂鸡鸡的样子，柔滑的一小团鸡鸡温柔地躺在你的手心里，剥开阴茎就能看到里面桃色的龟头。它和你的心脏大小一致，温暖到仿佛可以做你心脏的替代品。你轻轻咬下一小口，发现它竟然润滑得像是一片柔软的梦境，甜蜜得如同天空飘来的粉红色云朵。

我保证，每一只鸡鸡都能刚好符合瑞克双手合拢的大小，因为我在验收“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”的时候，会将每一只鸡鸡穿过一个特制大小的圆环，所有通过圆环的鸡鸡都不能称之为“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”，即使它再柔嫩细腻，口感丰富也不行。

我承诺，所有“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”都始终保持着那种诱人犯罪的粉红色，因为所有的鸡鸡从成熟到采摘下来为止，我和我的工作人员都不会强奸任何一个莫蒂，保证每一个“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”都至真纯善，完美如初。

我发誓，你绝不可能在任何一个“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”上寻找到瘢痕或者褶皱。有时候，莫蒂的鸡鸡包皮过长，我们称之为“火腿的衣服”，这时候我们就会将这只粉红色的鸡鸡降级，将它批发到别的渠道商人手中。

 

****怎么得到皇家莫蒂鸡鸡？** **

“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”已经在我和我的其他瑞克朋友的圈子里得到了广泛的美誉，但是现在，我希望我能够将这件上帝赐予我的产品，同你们一起分享。

我对自己的“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”有着极为强烈的自信，并且觉得你也会喜欢。当然事情并不总是会顺利，所以在你拨打我的农场电话后，我会先免费寄给你一箱“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”尝尝。

没错，就是完全免费，即使是邮费都不会让你费心。

一箱“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”含有16-20个鸡鸡，你可以免费品尝其中的四个，将它拿出来，放到冰箱里冷藏，也可以分享给你的朋友食用。如果你不满意的话那就将剩下的莫蒂鸡鸡寄回到我的农场，当然，邮费也是我来承担。如果你也十分满意，并且希望在接下来的每一月都能收到这样的一箱皇家莫蒂鸡鸡，那么恭喜你，你可以再次拨打我的电话，并每月寄出160美元成为会员。

我创立了一个“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”俱乐部，每一个俱乐部成员都可以在每年的4-12月，也就是莫蒂鸡鸡的成长季节，得到一整箱，内含16-20个的皇家莫蒂鸡鸡。并且我将保证，每一个你收到的鸡鸡都是由我精挑细选出来的，将始终如一地保持着粉嫩的外表和柔软的内里，一如我想要分享给你这只莫蒂鸡鸡的初心。

 

我，瑞克·桑切斯，将像爱护自己的鸡鸡一样爱护“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”。

 

如果现在就想要品尝的话，建议你尽早拨打下方的电话号码。“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”的产量始终被维持在3%~4%，所以成为我俱乐部会员的名额并不那么充裕。它的产量十分稀少，但这也正体现出它本身的出色来。如果你也和我一样追求卓越的品质，那么就请拿出手里的电话，现在就拨打吧。

 

瑞克农场 123-456789

 


End file.
